Epifania
by TequilaNervous
Summary: La Ley Matrimonial entra en vigencia y Hermione no quiere casarse con Ron, porque es un cabeza hueca. Así que quién podría casarse con ella? La respuesta es obvia. Solo Severus Snape llena los requisitos que Hermione quiere en un esposo.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esta es una traduccion de la historia original de Tifara, "Epiphany", que la autora me autorizado a traducir para ustedes.

La idea pertenece a Tifara, los personajes son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

Nadie, excepto la Sra. Rowling, ha sacado dinero de esta cosa.

Epifania.

A veces ni siquiera nos damos cuenta que el amor ha estado frente a nosotros todo el tiempo.

Prologo.

**1ro. de Marzo del 2004**

La guerra habia finalizado hacia cinco años. Mucha gente habia muerto, tanto magos como muggles. Habia sido duro para todos. Los sangre pura que habian sido seguidores de 'el que todavia no podia ser nombrado' habian sido encarcelados en Azkaban con sentencias desde diez años hasta de por vida.

Harry y Ron se habian ido para convertirse en Aurores para el ministerio y, para su consternacion, Hermione no se les habia sumado. Si creyeron que ella habia estudiado con tanto ahinco en la escuela solo para convertirse en Auror y continuar con el Trio Dorado, estaban tristemente equivocados. En lugar de eso, habia completado los NEWTS desde su casa durante el verano y habia hecho maestrias en Encantamientos, Arithmacy y Pociones.

Una vez que habia completado sus estudios, Minerva, (quien era la directora en ese momento), le habia preguntado surante una de sus visitas, si queria regresar a Hogwarts y enseñar Encantamientos en el lugar de Flitwick. El profesor Flitwick habia muerto durante la guerra y varios substitutos habian tomado su lugar hasta que Hermione acepto el trabajo. Habia estado trabajando por casi un año y ahora con 24 años se sentia comoda con su vida. Todavia seguia siendo cercana a Harry y Ron, quienes eran lo mas cercano a tener hermanos y como era hija unica, los visitaba practicamente todos los fines de semana del año. Iban a Hogsmeade y bebian algo mientras charlaban. Habia considerado comprar una casita en Yorkshire, pero nunca se habia decidido completamente. La verdad es que disfrutaba el prospecto de vivir en Hogwarts, incluso durante el verano, teniendo esa enorme biblioteca practicamente para ella sola.

Justo cuando su vida parecia bien encarrilada y se sentia a gusto con su trabajo, el ministerio tenia que meterse y poner patas arriba la vida de todo el mundo con esa ridicula ley! En realidad, Hermione entendia las razones para ponerla en efecto. Habia muerto mucha gente en la guerra, y debido a los efectos posteriores, con los aurores acorralando a los mortifagos errantes, la gente se habia abstraido mucho sobre si misma. Algunos esquivaban la vida de comunidad a tal punto de no querer salir de sus casas por meses, o mudandose a lugares apartados, aun despues de varios años terminada la guerra.

Se esperaba que hubiera una explosion demografica post guerra, pero nunca ocurrio. El alumnado en Hogwarts de los años siguientes a la caida de Voldemort se habia reducido año tras año. Asi que el ministerio ,en toda su sabiduria, decidio que debian aumentar la poblacion magica, y lo hicieron mediante la ley matrimonial, declarando que, debido a la cantidad de bajas ocurridas en la guerra y en vista de la cantidad de squibs que nacian de familias de sangre pura, los sangre pura y mestizos solo podrian casarse con hijos de muggles o mestizos . Esto se aplicaba a todos los magos y a todas las brujas de entre 18 y 60, (como las personas magicas viven tanto tiempo, 60 años serian la mediana edad de los muggles). El matrimonio entre dos sangre pura se habia prohibido. El principal proposito de la ley era incrementar la poblacion magica, (era obligatorio por lo menos dos hijos por matrimonio), y reducir significativamente la cantidad de squibs que nacian.

Hermione sabia que ese dia la Ley Matrimonial quedaria efectiva oficialmente. Los periodicos habian puesto a todo el mundo sobre aviso. Cuando la ley fue anunciada hacia tres meses, habia habido una especie de protesta popular, pero al cabo de unos dias, la gente comenzo a tranquilizarse y a aceptar lo inevitable. El Wizgamot habia declarado que la fecha para el lanzamiento oficial de la Ley Matrimonial seria el 1ero. de marzo. Hermione suponia que se les permitia a las parejas que tuvieran un compromiso, casarse antes que la ley entrara en vigencia.

Tan pronto como los periodicos mencionaron la Ley, Harry y Ginny se habian comprometido y Ron le habia preguntado a Hermione si queria casarse con el. Ella habia declinado la propuesta, diciendole que era mejor seguir siendo amigos. El pensar que iba a terminar sentada en su casa lanzando hijos al mundo para Ronald Weasley, cocinando, lavando y cepillando las medias de el fueron otras razones para rechazar su oferta. Gracias, pero no, gracias.

La verdad sea dicha, Hermione habia estado ignorando ese dia, esperanzada de que, de alguna manera pasara desapercibida. Ella no queria abandonar Hogwarts y supuso que cualquier marido iba a querer que dejara su trabajo y se quedara en casa como buena esposa.

Hermione se dirigio hacia el Gran Salon para desayunar. Como siempre ocurira a esa hora, una gran bandada de lechuzas llego, solo que esta vez dejaban caer peticiones matrimoniales para los alumnos de septimo año. Hermione deseo que las lechuzas que pasaban cerca suyo desaparecieran. Pero no. Algunas de ellas dejaron caer los pergaminos sobre su cabeza y sobre su desayuno.

Lentamente levanto cada uno de los pergaminos e inspecciono el nombre en su interior. Victor Krum? Habia esperado algo asi. Todavia se mantenian en contacto despues de el par de veces que habian salido juntos cuando eran adolescentes, pero eso habia sido todo lo que ella habia podido soportar del incesante –Her-mon-ninny- de Victor. Hermione puso a un lado ese pergamino y miro los otros. Ron-no acepto un no como respuesta-Weasley quedo en la misma posicion que Victor. Otro definitivamente no. Augustus Bloom? No era ese alumno de septimo año de Ravenclaw? No! Absolutamente no! Charlie Weasley? No. Hermione no queria de ninguna manera convertirse en una Weasley. Ya habia demasiados de ellos. Habia tambien una gran cantidad de nombres que ella ni siquiera conocia. Posiblemente habian intentado algo con ella debido a su status de heroína de guerra, asi que tambien los descarto, antes de prenderles fuego.

Hermione miro a su derecha para ver a Severus como riendo.

"Encontraste algo divertido Severus?" pregunto ella.

"Solo el hecho de ver estas tan complacida como yo por esta maldita ley", replico el.

Ella le dedico una pequeña sonrisa. Se habian hecho amigos desde que ella habia regresado y el antiguo tono formal de "Srta. Granger" habia sido reemplazado por "Hermione", ahora que eran colegas. Podian conversar placidamente, aunque el seguia siendo un hombre reservado y callado. Aun despues de la guerra, Severus seguia siendo un hombe recluido e inseguro. Incluso durante las reuniones de personal, se sentaba y escuchaba, de vez en cuando hacia algun comentario y luego regresaba a su habitacion mientras el resto del plantel se quedaba charlando y bebiendo. Habian habido algunas ocasiones en los que habian discutido algun articulo o se habian prestado libros mutuamente, pero definitivamente nunca iba a ser el alma de la fiesta.

Hermione dejo el Gran Salon y se dirigio hacia su habitacion para recoger su horario. La Ley Matrimonial todavia pesaba mucho en su mente. Tenia seis meses para encontrar un prospecto adecuado al que iba a ser unida magicamente de por vida. No queria casarse. Mucho menos con alguien a quien no conociera. Queria a alguien con el que pudiera tener una conversacion decente, alguien que le permitiera quedarse en Hogwarts y enseñar. Alguien que al menos tuviera un poco de inteligencia, respeto y que compartiera aunque sea uno de los ideales que ella misma tenia.

Hermione se detuvo de pronto y miro la hora. No tenia ninguna clase programada por la proxima media hora, asi que corrio escaleras abajo y golpeo la puerta...

"No lo ves? Es brillante! Me puedo quedar aquí y seguir enseñando al igual que tu. Podemos llevarnos bien y estoy segura que nunca nos faltaran temas de conversacion..."continuo ella.

"Bueno, la verdad es que me parece dificil de imaginarte sin un tema de conversacion disponible...aunque eso pondria un alto a tu incesante charla", dijo el con sarcasmo.

"Oh, vamos Severus! Es perfecto! Es logico! No puedo pensar en alguien mejor para mi!"

Las cejas de Severus se alzaron hasta donde comenzaba el cabello al escuchar este comentario.

"Podemos tener habitaciones separadas si quieres. Se que seria un matrimonio enteramente por conveniencia y se que es muy repentino, pero realmente no quiero ser forzada a casarme con algun idiota cerebro de mosquito que lo unico que quiera de mi sea que me quede todo el dia en casa para cocinar, limpiar y parir niños cada año", ella lo miro suplicante.

"Sabes que estamos obligados a tener una noche de bodas y que vamos a tener que..."comenzo a decir el.

"Si lo se. Esta bien. Estoy segura que nos vamos a arreglar, ademas siempre se puede recurrir a las pociones de lujuria en caso que la necesites. E imagina lo inteligentes que seran nuestros hijos!" dijo ella.

"Necesito tiempo tiempo para pensar sobre esto Hermione. Ademas tengo que enviarte la peticion...yo...yo...necesito pensar al respecto, tal vez...podamos hablar el...eeerrrrr..digamos viernes y discutimos esto un poco mas?"

"De acuerdo Severus. Volvere el viernes despues de la cena" y con eso el asintio y le sonrio, y ella se fue, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

Abril 2004

Al cabo de una larga conversacion, Severus decidio que de verdad era la eleccion mas logica. Ninguno de los dos queria casarse con alguien que no conocieran y los dos querian quedarse enseñando en Hogwarts. Podian llegar a llevarse bien y podian tener interesantes conversaciones. Ninguno de los dos se hacia demasiadas ilusiones con respecto al matrimonio. Ella todavia pensaba que el era gruñon sarcastico, y el todavia pensaba que ella era una sabelotodo cabeza de escobeta. Habia algun tipo de atraccion entre los dos, pero nada que los emocionara. En ultimas instancias podian ser amigos. Severus no tenia ni idea de cómo ser un buen padre, suponiendo que iban a poder concebir y Hermione no queria ser madre inmediatamante. La ley estipulaba al menos dos hijos dentro de los primeros diez años asi que ella suponia que tenian suficiente tiempo.

Asi que Severus le envio la propuesta de matrimonio como era requerido y tuvieron una sencilla ceremonia de matrimonio cerca del lago, intercambiando votos de amistad, confianza y fidelidad, siendo unidos magicamente, con lo cual ambos estuvieron felizmente de acuerdo.

N/A: Una nueva historia, de una nueva autora. Espero que les guste. Es una historia mas tierna que las anteriores, aunque por supuesto, tiene su cuota de escenas interesantes. Espero que les guste! Por cierto, alguien sabe como puedo traducir esta palabreja? Arithmacy...como dije anteriormente, no soy fan de Harry Potter, solo traduzco por pedido de un buen amigo que si lo es, asi que hay muchas cosas que no se como traducir y no puedo encontrar a mi amigo para que me ayude...si lo llamo a esta hora me va a putear de arriba abajo...ah! si, y que cuernos es un squib? Tiene alguna traduccion?

Gracias por seguir leyendo!


	2. Chapter 2

Octubre 2009

Hermione había estado despierta por más de una hora. Le echó una mirada a su marido a su lado. Todavía estaba dormido. Profundamente dormido, porque podía escucharlo respirando profundamente mientras ella misma intentaba cerrar los ojos y volverse a dormir. No estaba funcionando. Su cerebro estaba plagado con miles de pensamientos y tampoco ayudaba el hecho que se había despertado mas caliente que el fuego mismo.

Salió de la cama muy callada y sin hacer ruido, esperando que una ducha rápida la pudiera calmar. Tampoco funciono. Se baño, se seco y dejo el cuarto de baño. Volvió a meterse en la cama al lado de su marido y se quedó allí, pensando.

"Amigos", pensó ella, mirándolo nuevamente. El lacio y negro cabello estaba desparramado sobre la almohada. Ella había tenido razón sobre su matrimonio. Severus era un buen amigo y se habían entendido mejor de lo que esperaban. Ambos habían sido conscientes, cuando se casaron, que era pura conveniencia y no amor. Pero aun así, habían hecho las cosas lo mejor que habían podido, y usualmente se sentaban a leer juntos, trabajaban en nuevas pociones y se daban mutuamente el espacio que necesitaban.

La ley había estipulado que todas las parejas tratarían de concebir dos niños dentro de los primeros diez años de matrimonio y los que no lo hicieran así, debían ser revisados en San Mungo para que les ofrecieran tratamientos de fertilidad. Severus y ella habían convenido que era mejor esperar hasta que ella se sintiera completamente segura con su empleo en Hogwarts. Podían esperar un año o dos antes de pensar en tener hijos, así ella se podía enfocar en su carrera antes de quedar embarazada.

Ella había estado enseñando por dos años cuando decidieron intentarlo. Hermione quedo embarazada al cabo de algunos intentos. Y aún cuando Severus era un amante dulce y cariñoso, se habían sentido un poco torpes sabiendo que era un acto de necesidad y no uno de pasión y amor.

Así que habían vivido en una relación amigable y cómoda. El sexo era una ocurrencia poco frecuente. Se habían puesto de acuerdo que lo harían cuando la necesidad se volviera apremiante y eso solo había ocurrido un par de veces a lo largo de su matrimonio. Ambos estaban prácticamente todo el tiempo ocupados. Ella siempre estaba leyendo, corrigiendo exámenes y redactando horarios de clases. Severus siempre en su laboratorio u ocupándose de las detenciones de los alumnos. Cualquier tiempo libre que tenían lo pasaban leyendo, hablando o jugando con su hijo.

Lo que llevaba a Hermione al problema actual. No había tenido sexo con Severus en meses. La ultima vez el había sido tan dulce, atento y cuidadoso. Solo pensar en aquel momento hacia que ella se estremeciera, pero desde entonces, el no se había acercado. El cerebro de Hermione estaba trabajando horas extras y no podía volver a dormir. Sus manos le habían proporcionado poco alivio en la ducha. Miro el reloj. Las cinco de la mañana. Demasiado temprano para levantarse y prepararse para empezar el día. Las clases no comenzaban sino hasta las nueve.

Se puso de costado y observo a Severus. Era un buen hombre. Siempre la hacia sentir cómoda y adoraba completamente a su hijo a quien ambos amaban y adoraban. Silus era un niño feliz y bien cuidado. Ella nunca hubiera imaginado que Severus sería tan buen padre y tan buen esposo. Con el correr de los años, ella lo quería cada vez mas, pero el hecho que fuera un matrimonio arreglado la prevenía de sentir algo mas por el.

Suavemente le paso la mano por el cabello. Se sentía un poco grasoso, pero ella sabía que era lo que se esperaba ya que se pasaba el día en una habitación llena de calderos humeantes. Le miro la gran nariz, luego el ancho pecho y los fuertes brazos. Nunca lo había considerado atractivo, pero ahora que lo miraba mejor, había algo atractivo en el. Y en esos días ella lo encontraba particularmente hermoso. Hermione deslizo los dedos entre el cabello de el, sintiendo un leve pulso entre las piernas. Había pasado tanto tiempo! Muy despacio, alzó el brazo y comenzó a acariciar el hombro. Lentamente comenzó a deslizar sus dedos sobre el costado y luego el abdomen, gentilmente tocando y sintiendo los bien definidos músculos.

Se detuvo de repente cuando sintió que Severus se había puesto completamente rígido. Hermione podía percibir que la respiración se había hecho mas fuerte y supo que el se había despertado. Ella se quedo helada. Mierda! No sabia que hacer. Ella nunca había sido la que iniciaba las cosas. Las pocas veces que lo habían hecho había sido Severus quien lo iniciaba y ella había estado feliz de acceder. Hermione comenzó a retirar su mano del cuerpo de su marido cuando sintió que la mano de el cubría la suya.

Severus había estado durmiendo cuando sintió una leve cosquilla en su cuello. Luego una suave mano se había deslizado sobre su hombro y pecho, que luego se dirigió hacia su abdomen..Acariciándolo? Se había puesto totalmente rígido, de más de una manera. Contuvo la respiración. No podía ser cierto. Después de todo ese tiempo, ella lo estaba tocando, suave, cuidadosamente. Casi como con...amor. Cerro los ojos y respiro profundo. Luego sintió que ella se detenía y comenzaba a quitar su mano.

No. No podía dejar que se fuera. Cubrió la delicada mano de su esposa con la suya y frotó los nudillos con su pulgar.

Ambos se habían casado sabiendo que solo era conveniente. El lo había entendido como la acción mas lógica, e inicialmente, había mantenido su corazón cerrado y solo disfrutaba el hecho de tener a alguien dispuesto a compartir algo con el. Ella era inteligente, feliz y más hermosa de lo que ella misma pensaba. El no había tenido ganas de casarse pero, si debía hacerlo, no quería que fuese con alguien a quien no conociera o confiara. Y el confiaba en Hermione. Sabía que la leal Gryfindor sería una buena esposa. Y así fue desde el primer mes, pero al cabo de algunos meses juntos, Severus supo que era un hombre afortunado. Ella no solo era adecuada. Ella era maravillosa, ingeniosa y extremadamente inteligente a sus ojos. En poco tiempo el se había enamorado completamente de ella. Por supuesto nunca se lo había dicho. Ella nunca podría sentir lo mismo por el.

Sonrió brevemente para si mismo cuando ella comenzó a acariciarlo nuevamente. Luego su mano viajó hacia abajo y suavemente toco su miembro a través de la ropa. Severus gimió al sentirlo. Se puso boca arriba y miro a su esposa. Era hermosa, un poco ruborizada y obviamente excitada. Severus se preguntó si ella lo sabría. No, dudosamente.

Luego del nacimiento de su hijo, el corazón de el había alcanzado enormes proporciones. No solo era padre, también tenía una esposa que era mas de lo que el hubiera pedido. Era una madre maravillosa y el la amaba. Estaba enamorado de ella. Severus no sabia cuando había ocurrido exactamente, pero el sabia que ahora ella era todo para el. Había intentado demostrárselo algunas veces, cuando hacían el amor, pero parecía que sus sentimientos habían pasado inadvertidos. Había decidido esperar a que ella tomara la iniciativa, pero al cabo de un tiempo, el se dio cuenta que eso nunca iba a ocurrir. Quién podría desear a un hombre tan feo, sarcástico, viejo y gruñón como el?

Bueno, parecía que ahora ella si lo deseaba. Severus miro a esos calidos y ambarinos ojos de ella y la observo deslizarlos sobre su marcado y desnudo pecho.

Hermione miró a Severus dándose cuenta que nunca lo realmente observado antes. Lo había visto desnudo en la ducha y las veces que habían tenido sexo, pero nunca se había detenido para apreciar lo delicioso que en verdad era. Si, tal vez su cabello era un poco grasoso y su nariz era grande, pero tenía un cuerpo musculoso y bien definido, con hombros anchos y un poco de vello negro en el pecho y abdomen que seguía como una línea hasta abajo...Hermione se pasó la lengua sobre los labios con solo pensarlo. Y tenía una voz hermosa y aterciopelada. Y sus ojos eran de un marrón tan oscuro que parecían negros. Tan profundos parecían, que la hacían estremecerse. Hermione nunca lo miraba a los ojos por mucho tiempo, temiendo que pudiera perderse en ellos. Conveniencia, seguía repitiéndose para si misma. Eso era todo.

Los ojos de Hermione se deslizaron sobre el desnudo pecho de el. Tenia cicatrices debido a su servicio como espía y como consecuencia de la guerra. Había sufrido tanto. Y aun así, había puesto la seguridad de los otros antes que la suya. Le acaricio el muslo con una mano y se acerco mas hacia el, y el cerro los ojos y gimió otra vez. Oh, si, estaba definitivamente muy empapada ahora. Volvió a acariciarle el miembro a través de la ropa y luego, con suavidad, deslizó su mano debajo del pantalón pijama, frotando la punta de sus dedos a lo largo del duro órgano.

Lo escuchó sisear despacio y ella sonrió. Le hizo un gesto para que levantara la cadera y le quito el pantalón para dejarlo caer al suelo. Lo acaricio un par de veces y lo beso en el pecho. Severus olía a sándalo y especias como siempre. Era un perfume hermoso que le recordaba a Hermione que estaba en su hogar.

Hogar? Miro a Severus otra vez. Estaba acostado con los ojos cerrados y jadeaba. El le había dado todo lo que ella había querido y nunca le había negado nada. La había sostenido durante todo el trabajo de parto y nunca la había dejado sola cuando lo había necesitado. Nunca la presionaba para nada y le permitía tener el control la mayor parte del tiempo. El merecía mucho más. Mucho más que ella. Mucho más de lo que ella podría ofrecerle jamás.

Casi llora ante esta revelación. Lo amaba verdaderamente, no era así? Estaría perdida sin el. Severus le había dado todo y le había pedido tan poco a cambio...Acaso era posible que el la amara también?

Comenzó a besarlo en el pecho y despacio se fue moviendo hacia abajo hasta que tomo la cabeza del pene en su boca. El hizo un ruido como un suave grito y sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mirándola. Ella lo miró a los ojos y metió más de su miembro en la boca, sonriendo internamente al ver que Severus ponía los ojos en blanco. El corazón de Hermione latía con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Se quito el órgano de la boca y fue a ponerse a horcajadas sobre gentilmente. Lo besaba en el pecho, suavemente apretando las tetillas con los labios y los dientes. El aulló gravemente y envolvió la cintura de su esposa con los brazos, acariciando los costados de su cuerpo y los pechos mientras ella se colocaba sobre su erección.

Hermione movió una de sus manos y atrapó el duro miembro de Severus, frotándolo entre los mojados labios de su vagina. Luego, lenta y suavemente comenzó a descender sobre el.

Severus la tomo de la cadera como si no quisiera que se moviera. Dios...había pasado tanto tiempo! sintió su pene pulsar y apretó los dientes con fuerza para no venirse tan rápido. No podía arruinar esto. Había esperado tanto tiempo para que ella demostrara algún interés de esta manera hacia el que no podía arruinar el momento eyaculando tan pronto como la hubiera penetrado.

Deslizó las manos hasta su cintura y comenzó a moverse con suavidad, permitiéndose recordar la intensa sensación otra vez. Luego de un par de jadeos, volvió a deslizar las manos hasta la cadera, moviéndola delicadamente hasta que ella tomo el control y comenzó a moverse sobre el más fuerte, alzándose y descendiendo haciendo que Severus aullara más fuerte.

Hermione había olvidado lo bien que se sentía tenerlo dentro de ella y se permitió dejarse llevar por primera vez y disfrutarlo completamente. Lo miro. El la observaba intensamente. Ella le sonrió, moviendo los ojos sobre el cuerpo de su esposo hasta el punto en el que ambos estaban unidos.

Ella se inclino y lo beso firmemente, gimiendo al sentir que la lengua de el se entrelazaba con la suya, batallando una contra la otra, disfrutando el contacto.

Se alzo una vez mas y volvió a descender con mas fuerza, sintiendo como Severus la llenaba profundamente y escuchando como sus gemidos se hacían cada vez mas fuertes. Oh, si...esto era muy bueno...porque había esperado por tanto tiempo? Se movió sobre el con mas fuerza, sintiendo que el también se movía contra ella, hasta que ambos comenzaron a perderse en las sensaciones.

Severus comenzó a sentir la cercanía de su clímax y con suavidad comenzó a frotar y apretar los pezones de Hermione mientras ella lo montaba con más vigor. Podía sentir como las paredes de su vagina empezaban a pulsar y se mordió el labio inferior en un intento de aguantar un poco más. Se aferró con fuerza de la cadera con una mano mientras con la otra continuaba con las atenciones en sus pechos, todo el tiempo escuchándola gemir cada vez más fuerte con cada caricia. Podía sentirla pulsar alrededor de su miembro y la lubricación que salía de ella, empapando su miembro haciéndolo jadear con fuerza. Con un grito, Hermione llegó a su orgasmo y las paredes de su vulva se apretaron contra el pulsando, mientras ella gemía su nombre. "Severus...!"

Eso fue todo para el también. Su orgasmo, casi arrancado de su cuerpo, y su semen disparándose dentro de ella, pulsando como si hubieran pasado años. Miro la encendida imagen de Hermione con la respiración entrecortada. Sus pechos se alzaban con cada respiración, allí sentada sobre el como una diosa. "Dios! Te amo Hermione...!" Las palabras salieron de su boca antes que tuviera tiempo de pensar o considerar lo que estaba diciendo.

Se quedaron mirándose por un momento, antes que una brillante sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de ella. Luego, inesperadamente, ella se inclinó sobre el y capturó su boca con la de ella, besándolo profundamente. El respondió con entusiasmo, entrelazando su lengua con la de su mujer. No necesitaba escucharla decirle lo mismo. Solo se contentaba con el hecho que no lo había rechazado. Eso hacia que el pecho se le tensara y el corazón le latiera con fuerza.

La acercó hacia el y se movió para que quedaran de lado, pero todavía frente a frente, besando y acariciando cada parte que las manos podían alcanzar. Severus no sabia que había hecho para merecer todas esas atenciones el día de hoy, pero ciertamente iba a disfrutarlas tanto como duraran. Nunca se había sentido tan deseado, siendo tocado y besado y sobrepasado de necesidad.

Tosió un poco y emitió una medio risa medio llanto por las atenciones que recibía. Se aparto un poco para mirar el rostro de su esposa. Dios! Era tan hermosa! Puso un mechón de su cabello detrás de su oreja y se excusó para ir al baño. Uso el retrete, se lavo los dientes y se dio una ducha.

Hermione se quedó acostada en la cama escuchando el agua en la ducha, preguntándose que la había poseído hoy. En general no era tan desenfrenada. No se estaba quejando. Se sentía a punto de llorar. El había dicho que la amaba. Sabía que lo había dicho en serio, pero se había sentido tan abrumada que no se lo había dicho a el y ahora, necesitaba desesperadamente, quería desesperadamente que el supiera que ella también lo amaba.

Mientras Severus seguía en la ducha, ella aplicó rápidamente un hechizo de limpieza sobre ella y silenciosamente fue a ver que Silus estuviera bien.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación de su hijo y miró al pequeño de tres años dormir profundamente. Tenía el cabello lacio y negro como su padre, pero era más grueso, como el de ella. También tenía la nariz de su papa, aunque no tan grande y le sentaba de maravilla en su pequeño rostro. Tenia la piel ligeramente bronceada debido a jugar afuera durante el verano. Hermione pensaba que era un niño hermoso, aunque suponía que todos los padres pensaban eso de sus hijos. Pero Silus parecía haber heredado lo mejor de ambos padres. Con esos ojos marrón oscuro, casi negros, como los de su padre y largas pestañas como su madre, seguramente seria un rompecorazones.

Volvió a poner el hechizo de alarma para saber si se despertaba y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sintió un par de brazos que se estremecían un poco, envolverle la cintura y se reclinó contra el cálido abrazo de su esposo.

Severus no sabía que hacer cuando salió del baño y encontró la cama vacía. Le entró pánico que ella hubiera huido de el, después de re evaluar su comportamiento previo. Mierda! Salio disparado de la habitación solo para encontrarla de pie junto a la puerta de la habitación de su hijo, mirándolo.

Severus nunca pensó que alguna vez seria padre. Al finalizar la guerra y todo el mundo se enteró de su papel como espía de Dumbledore, le había sido permitido regresar a su antiguo puesto como Maestro de Pociones en Hogwarts. Se encontró con personas que estaban curiosas acerca de su rol en la guerra, pero eventualmente, la curiosidad se esfumo, una vez que se daban cuenta que seguía siendo el mismo hombre gruñón y sarcástico que siempre había sido. Entonces, volvió a encontrarse solo como antes.

Excepto por Hermione. Ella entendía su sarcástico ingenio y tenía una inteligencia a la par con la de el. Tal vez por eso había aceptado su propuesta de matrimonio. Nunca había conocido una mujer que fuese al mismo tiempo hermosa, inteligente y sagaz.

Se aproximo a ella y la abrazo, esperando nerviosamente el rechazo que nunca llego. Nunca se habían sentido tan libres como para tocarse mutuamente. Leer y hablar parecía que les proporcionaban toda la estimulación mental que requerían.

Pero ahora el no podía volver atrás. No ahora que ella había mostrado interés en el. Había esperado por tanto tiempo, con esperanzas, pero no esperando que ella le regresara el afecto.

Severus toco su cabello y lo movió con cuidado para poder besarle el cuello. "Mmmmmmmmm", gimió ella, alentándolo a mas.

"Hermione", dijo el con la voz ronca, casi susurrándole.

"Tu...tu...me deseas?"

Hermione se dio vuelta entre sus brazos y miro al hombre que había sido su esposo por cinco años, directamente a los ojos.

"Oh, Severus..."dijo ella sin aliento. "Como podría no desearte?"

Las acciones y sentimientos de ella hacia el eran diferentes. No sabía porque no se había dado cuenta hasta ese día. Eran más intensos, más profundos, como si se hubieran enterrado en ella y nunca la abandonarían.

Severus levanto a su esposa en brazos y la llevo de regreso a la habitación. Alzando un ceja la miro. "Todavía tenemos un par de horas hasta que empiecen las clases..."

Ella se acerco a el y lo beso profundamente mientras el la bajaba al suelo, justo a un lado de la cama. "Mmmmmm...Tal vez podemos continuar lo que empezamos hace un rato..." dijo ella.

"Lo disfrutaste esposa?" preguntó Severus, sintiendo toda la sangre de su cuerpo amontonarse en su miembro.

Hermione le hizo un gesto cargado de malicia. "Si...estuvo...bien..."

'Bien? Bien?', pensó Severus. "Ya le voy a demostrar lo que significa 'bien'. Va a caminar como un pingüino para cuando termine de mostrarle..."

Y con eso Severus deposito a su esposa sobre la cama, metiendo su lengua dentro de su boca, besando un camino sobre su cuerpo hasta abajo. Puso su cabeza entre las piernas de Hermione y las mantuvo bien abiertas para poder lamerla entera, haciéndola temblar de excitación.

Severus se rió maliciosamente, mientras seguía haciendo gritar a su mujer cada vez más fuerte con las atenciones de su lengua. Si seguía así, iba a tener que poner un hechizo de silencio en la habitación. No quería que todo Hogwarts se enterara que estaban haciendo el amor...otra vez. Penetro la vagina de Hermione profundamente con la lengua sintiendo los estremecimientos a su alrededor. Gruñó un poco, sintiéndose mas duro que nunca.

Si ella pensaba que podía retractarse después de esto, esta tristemente equivocada. Ahora Severus sabía que ella se sentía atraída por él. El nunca había sido insistente con ella. No había querido sentir que la estaba forzando a hacer algo que no quería. Pero ahora, oh! Iba a tenerla en cada manera posible tan a menudo como fuera posible. No era el tipo de hombre que regalaba flores y chocolates. Hermione lo sabía, pero también sabía que él le pertenecía y que el la deseaba.

Hermione comenzó a estremecerse y a gemir a todo volumen por las atenciones de Severus. Dios! Como la hacia sentir esa lengua suya! El metió dos largos dedos dentro de ella y siguió lamiendo su clítoris haciéndola gritar su nombre mientras su orgasmo la invadía.

Severus se coloco sobre su esposa y lentamente la penetro, sintiendo los espasmos post clímax, haciendo que su miembro se estremeciera de placer. Levantó las piernas un poco y la sostuvo del trasero masajeándolo y apretándolo con sus manos mientras se movía dentro de ella. Dios! Estaba tan mojada y caliente! No pudo reprimir el gemido que escapo de el, mientras se lamía los labios percibiendo el sabor de su mujer todavía en ellos.

"Date vuelta amor", dijo el retirándose, extrañando de inmediato el contacto. Ella se puso boca abajo y el la atrajo al instante hacia el, poniéndose de rodillas. Luego, con cuidado volvió a penetrarla.

"Oooooohhhhhh..." aulló Hermione.

"así esta bien?", susurró el su oído.

"Oh, si...ooohhh...mas fuerte Severus...", dijo ella salvajemente.

El se movió más rápido dentro de ella con un grave gruñido. Por Dios! Que bien se sentía! Nunca, nunca iba a dejarla irse de su lado. Penetro más profundamente y ella emitió un agudo grito. Por un momento, Severus pensó que se había ido al carajo.

"Oh, si! Dios Severus! Si!" Hermione seguía gritando.

Los ojos de Severus se pusieron brillantes. Aaahhh...así que eso le gustaba. Bueeenoo...podía darle mucho de eso. Lenta, pero insistentemente siguió moviéndose una y otra y otra vez, hasta que ella tuvo otro estremecedor orgasmo. Severus podía sentirla apretando su miembro.

Volvió a ponerla boca arriba para poder verla venirse. Se colocó sobre ella y siguió penetrándola mientras lamía sus pezones y le besaba la cara. Hermione volvió a gritar cuando la segunda oleada de placer llego, diciendo incoherencias mientras que el con un grave gruñido, disparaba su semen dentro de ella con un gesto de absoluto placer en el rostro.

Se quedaron dormidos con los cuerpos todavía entrelazados hasta que la alarma de la habitación de su hijo los despertó.

Severus uso el hechizo de limpieza sobre ambos y se puso los pantalones pijama, mientras Hermione se ponía el camisón justo antes que Silus entrara saltando en la habitación.

"Mami! Papi!" grito. "A desayunar?"

Severus alzó a su pequeño niño en brazos y se lo llevo a la cocina mientras Hermione se vestía y los alcanzaba.

Sentado en la mesa de la cocina, Severus miraba a su esposa sonriendo. Si lo despertaba cada mañana de esa manera, entonces se podía llamar el tipo con más suerte del mundo. Se pregunto si Hermione se había acordado de poner el hechizo anticonceptivo. Miro a su hijo. No le molestaría para nada tener otro. O dos más.

Hermione lo toco en el brazo, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

"Severus?" dijo ella mirándolo profundamente a los ojos.

"Si, querida?" El corazón de Severus golpeaba inmisericorde, como si quisiera explotar dentro de su pecho.

Hermione inhalo profundamente y dijo:

"Te amo"

Fin.

N/A: Bueno, al final eran dos capítulos. El tercero resultó ser una nota de la autora, así que, aquí tienen una historia más. Espero que les haya gustado.

Muchas gracias a todas los que comentaron y espero que hayan disfrutado la historia.

Ah! Y gracias a todas las que me ayudaron con las palabrejas que no entendía.

Gracias muchas!


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 3: Epílogo.

Severus estaba dando la última clase del día, ansioso por terminar con la clase para poder regresar a sus habitaciones. Siempre se ponía ansioso por deshacerse de la última clase y poder descansar por la noche.

"A quién quiero engañar?", pensó. "Descansar...ja! Como si pudiera...". Conocía bien a su hijo. A pesar de ser un tragalibros y un poco tímido, adoraba perseguir a su hermanita por las habitaciones hasta que rompìan algo.

Severus llegó a la conclusión que había una diferencia abismal entre enseñar a niños y tener niños propios. A pesar que no soportaba demasiado a los hijos de los otros, a los suyos los adoraba y amaba profundamente.

Justo el día anterior, su pequeña de tres años había reafirmado el hecho, cuando lo llamó ridículo y además..tenía razón! La pequeña Acacia ya competía con su madre por el título de 'Sabelotodo'.

Severus entró a su habitación con las manos llenas de pergaminos que calificar. Su hijo de seis años los tomó y los llevó al escritorio cuando Severus sintió unas pequeñitas manos enredarse en sus piernas. Su pequeña se había sentado sobre uno de sus pies y había entrelazado las piernitas y los brazos alrededor de la pierna de su padre para que pudiera viajar allí mientras él caminaba.

"Los niños son la cosa mas extraña", pensó mientras Silus regresaba y le daba un abrazo. Severus trató de caminar con Acacia sentada en su pie, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo abrazaba a su hijo y le revolvía el cabello. Entró a la cocina buscando a su esposa.

"He sido atacado", fue todo lo que dijo.

Hermione lo miró y le sonrió. Su hija se hallaba enredada en la pierna de su marido, con el rostro presionado contra la pantorrilla y el cabello rizado le cubria la cara.

"Acacia, preciosa, no estas un poco grandecita para eso?", le preguntó Hermione.

Acacia sacudió la cabeza a un lado y otro sin despegar la cara de la pierna de su papá.

"Qué vamos a cenar mami?", preguntó Silus.

"La comida favorita de papá", replicó Hermione.

Severus sonrió y le dió una palmadita en la cabeza a su hijo. Luego se inclinó para levantar en brazos a la pequeña y escurridiza masa de cabellos que ya le había causado un calambre en el pie. Besó a su hija y la sentó en una silla junto a la mesa. Se aproximó a su esposa y la abrazó.

"Me consientes demasiado, sabes?", murmuró entre su cabello mientras le besaba la mejilla.

"Nunca es demasiado Severus", replicó ella. "Como estuvo tu día?"

"Horrible hasta hace cinco minutos", contestó él.

"Mmmmmmm Te amo", dijo ella mientras Severus le mordisqueaba el cuello.

"Yo también te amo, mujer, mucho".

Comieron en relativo silencio. Severus saboreaba cada pieza de su cena con ganas.

Hermione sólo trabajaba medio tiempo ahora. Educaban en casa a los niños y ella se había convertido en una cocinera fabulosa, pero ella siempre sobresalía en cualquier cosa que hiciera.

Luego de cenar, jugaban con los niños y conversaban, (Severus le había estado enseñando a Silus las reglas del ajedrez mágico), antes de bañarlos y ponerlos a dormir.

Severus acarició el negro cabello de su hijo y le dio un beso en la frente antes de ir a la habitación de su hijita y admirar la perfecta copia miniatura de Hermione. Los ojos marrones, el cabello rizado y la nariz de su mamá. Le dio un beso en la frente y luego se unió a su esposa en la sala, abrazandola mientras miraba el fuego en la chimenea.

"Estás bien Severus?", preguntó ella. "Estás muy callado".

"Solo pensaba...", replicó el.

"Sobre que?"

"...Hermione, te gustaría tener otro bebé?", preguntó el tranquilamente.

"Qué? Quieres decir...ahora?"

"Mhmmm...que dices?"

Hermione lo miró y asintió, y Severus se puso de pie y tomó a su esposa de la mano, la besó profundamente y se fueron a su habitación.

Fin.

N/A: Eeeeehhhhh...no se porque razón no ví este capítulo cuando traduje los otros dos capítulos...debe ser que de verdad necesito dormir...me disculpo. Aquí esta el capítulo que faltaba...


End file.
